


How Magic Made Everything Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Ash is Bobby's son and Ellen's stepson, F/F, F/M, Jo is Bobby's stepdaughter, Lucifer sucks, M/M, More tags later, Supernatural plus magic, this story is planned out I just need to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never told his dad about how his mom used to move things with a wooden stick, or create things, or turn into a wolf just by thinking.  Sammy didn't remember it, but Dean told him all about what he remembered - Hogwarts and houses and magic.  So neither were surprised when Dean got his letter on his eleventh birthday.</p><p>John was surprised when a man named Bobby Singer came to tell him his sons had magic, though.  And none of them expected him to land a job as a muggle consultant for Aurors going after the wizard who killed Mary.  In the meantime, Dean meets Castiel Novak on the train and becomes friends with him.  With Castiel in Ravenclaw with Ash and himself in Gryffindor with Jo, he knows school's gonna be awesome.</p><p>But Castiel's family isn't as innocent as it seems.  For all it seemed they had completely cut off Lucifer Novak, he still influences them in ways they never expected.  And with Castiel slowly coming apart from his siblings - except Anna, who was disowned for being in Gryffindor - they all realize things are going to get complicated, quickly.</p><p>Enter Bela and Meg, two Slytherin girls who are a lot closer to this whole mess then they originally seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Magic is Might

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> I know, I know, I should be finishing Lonely Road, but I'm stumped, and this idea came to me in class a few days ago, and I'm inspired. I have it all planned out, so I wrote the Prologue and promise to have the next chapter up by next Friday.
> 
> (Keep in mind I have midterms next week.)
> 
> I will write a lot of this over Christmas break.
> 
> Lots of magic, Harry Potter-y stuff. I have a bunch of ideas and plot twists (including an unsuspecting squib, I love this idea).
> 
> Be excited!
> 
> I will try my very hardest to finish this!
> 
> Note - the prologue is very short, the rest of the chapters will be much longer.

_Dean waved from where he was perched on Mary’s hip as his father closed the door.  Sammy was asleep upstairs, and Daddy was gone.  He smiled wider._

_“Daddy’s gone!  What does that mean, Angel?”  Mary asked, smiling as well._

_Dean clapped.  “Magic!”_

_“That’s right, baby boy!”  Mary set him down and he scampered into the kitchen.  Mary followed behind, stopping to open the box hidden in the back of the hall closet.  Pulling out a thin wooden stick, she muttered some words under her breath and a silver wolf shot out, running around Dean.  Dean laughed again._

_Then Mary got to work pulling out ingredients for apple pie.  Apples began to chop themselves; dough began to knead itself, the whole while Dean watched happily._

_When it got to the muggle parts, Mary held Dean up to put in the ingredients.  Soon (sooner than it should have if it was made the muggle way) the pie was sitting in the oven, making the whole house smell good._

_Sammy woke up then, crying for his bottle and Mary and Dean rushed up to get him.  Once Sammy was sated, Mary pulled the pie out of the oven and placed it on the counter._

_Dean looked up at his mother with pleading eyes.  “Can you be da wolf ag’n now Mummy? Pweese?  ‘Til we can has the pie?”_

_Mary laughed, knowing her son was milking his age and looks for all his worth.  She got on all fours anyway, concentrating.  Soon she transformed into a pale grey wolf that looked almost exactly like her patronus.  Dean and Sammy giggled and clapped and began to play with her, Dean making sure Sammy didn’t pull her fur or ears too hard again._

_That night, John came home to a wonderful dinner with apple pie for dessert.  He ignored the missing slice and messy face of his eldest son._  

* * *

_A week later, Dean woke up to the house on fire._


	2. Magic is Real - the Mouse Proves It, Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The clock read 5:47 AM, but Dean couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. He rolled over and watched Sammy sleep, safe. He was smiling slightly in his dream, and burrowed into the pillow a bit more.
> 
> Dean stretched slightly and then rolled out of bed, feet hitting the floor silently so as not to wake the still-sleeping six-year-old. After rummaging through the bedside table’s drawer for a minute, Dean found what he was looking for - a small metal ball. Then he slipped out of the bedroom and into the motel room’s kitchenette."
> 
> Dean isn't surprised when two people in robes show up at his door. His dad is, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lucky.
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't post this until next week, but in English we were peer reviewing essays and my partners ahsn't even started his, so I spent the whole period writing this. It isn't that good - I'll probably go back and edit it, and I haven't got a beta - but it's finished.
> 
> Speaking of which, beta's are welcome! Please contact me through comments or whatever if you want to beta this story! I would love your help!
> 
> I have the next chapter planned out, but I'm not sure when I'll finish it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always comments and kudos welcome!

The clock read 5:47 AM, but Dean couldn’t seem to fall back asleep.  He rolled over and watched Sammy sleep, safe.  He was smiling slightly in his dream, and burrowed into the pillow a bit more.

Dean stretched slightly and then rolled out of bed, feet hitting the floor silently so as not to wake the still-sleeping six-year-old.  After rummaging through the bedside table’s drawer for a minute, Dean found what he was looking for - a small metal ball.  Then he slipped out of the bedroom and into the motel room’s kitchenette.

An hour later, Dean was thoroughly exhausted from practicing lifting the ball with his magic.  He went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower to relax, and when he came out in nothing but a towel, Sammy was no longer in his bed.  Dean got dressed and then went into the kitchen, finding Sammy putting two slices of pie on the table.  The bigger slice was accompanied by something wrapped in newspaper, and the pie had a candle in it.

“Happy birthday, Dean!”  Sammy cried, smiling widely.  He carefully lit the candle with a match and then steered the newly eleven-year-old to his seat.  “Make a wish!”

Dean smiled, closed his eyes, and thought _I hope my letter actually comes today.  And I hope Sammy’s safe while I’m gone_.  Then he blew out the candle.

Sammy immediately pushed the present toward Dean.  Dean unwrapped it to find an amulet that was amazingly familiar.

“Sammy,” he said, voice breaking.

“I found it in Dad’s stuff and asked him ‘bout it and he said it was Mum’s and I asked if I could give it to you and she said okay and he also gave me the money for the pie, I didn’t steal it don’t worry, and-” Sam’s rant was interrupted by Dean pulling him roughly into an embrace.  “I love it Sammy, thanks.”

The amulet Mary always wore on her wrist when she wasn’t sleeping was on a new, black cord that Dean tied around his neck.  He had thought it was lost in the fire.  The amulet was a magic enhancer, but John obviously didn’t know that.  Mary must not have been wearing it when she went to Sam’s nursery.  Her necklace - with angel wings, not magic at all but simply a family heirloom - was gone, as she never took it off, but now Dean had her amulet, and so it was okay.  Well, not okay, but better.

After finishing breakfast pie, Dean grabbed the ball again and placed it on the table.  Then he turned to Sammy.  “Practice time!”  Sammy groaned but obediently focused on the ball.

They took turns moving it for the next few hours.  They lost track of time pretty quickly, so they were surprised when they checked the clock and saw it was nearly noon.  Dean pocketed the ball just as there was a knock on the door.

Both boys froze and stared at each other until a second knock broke the spell.  Dean swallowed nervously and went over to the door.  It was either a wizard representative sent to give him his letter or his father returning from his trip - he’d promised to be home on Dean’s birthday to celebrate.  Dean usually didn’t care too much, but he’d made sure his dad promised to be back for this birthday.  It was important.

The door opened slightly, Dean fingering a knife in his pocket just in case.  Two adults stood there, a man and a woman in wizards robes not to different from the ones his mother wore in the pictures she used to show Dean of her childhood - the ones that moved.  They’d mostly been destroyed in the fire.  Dean only had three pictures left - one of her as a little girl, one of her graduating Hogwarts and one muggle picture of the family a month before the fire. 

The woman looked down and saw Dean, and smiled.  “Hello Dean, may we come in?”

Dean feigned ignorance.  “Who are you?”

The man spoke up.  “We’re here to talk to you about the special abilities you and your brother have.  I know you’ve noticed them.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Ellen Harvelle, and this is my husband, Bobby Singer.  You know, my daughter and stepson are like you.  You can meet them, if you want.”

Dean nodded.  “Did you know my mom?” he asked quietly.

They both looked surprised, but nodded.  “She was in my year.  We were friends.  Bobby was two years above us, but he was always friendly with her.  How did you…”

“I was four when she died.  She had plenty of time to tell me all about her world.  She could turn into a wolf, you know.  It was my favorite thing.”

Then Dean opened the door the rest of the way and went into the room.  Sammy was sitting at the table.  He waved at the adults.  “Hi!  I’m Sammy.  I don’t remember Mum, but Dean told me all about her.  He told me to keep it secret from Dad, though.  But Dad’s gonna find out today, isn’t he?”

At that, Dean sat down and turned to them.  “Speaking of Dad, you’re early.  He won’t be home for an hour or so.  Unless he’s early, of course.”

As if to prove Dean’s point, there was a knock on the door.  Dean got up and gestured to the chairs.  “Sit down, and don’t be surprised if he pulls a knife on you.”

Dean opened the door again, slightly, to see his father standing there.  “Passcode?”  Dean asked, just as he was trained.  John smiled slightly.  “Mary.  And happy birthday, Dean.”

“Don’t attack the people at the table,” Dean responded before going and standing behind Sammy.

John rushed into the room but stopped when he saw the people there.  “Bobby?  What’re you doing here?”

Dean stared.  “You know him?”

Bobby interrupted.  “John, it’s a long story, but please sit down.”

John sat.

Ellen spoke up.  “John, did your wife ever do anything unusual?”

“What?”  John seemed completely thrown by the question.

“Just - please tell me.”

“I mean, I guess there were a few times… why?”

Sammy grinned.  “Daddy, I’m a wizard!  Dean said so!  Right, Bobby n’ Ellen?”

Ellen smiled.  “That’s right.  Dean and Sam are both wizards, your wife was a witch, as am I, and Bobby is a wizard as well.”

John was silent for a long minute.  Then he started laughing.  “That - that’s a good one!  Dean, a wizard.  Mary, a witch!”

Dean pulled the ball out of his pocket and made it hover.  Then he sent it right in front of John’s face.  John stopped laughing.

“What?” he said completely surprised.

Ellen pulled out her wand.  “Dean, please stop.”  The ball dropped onto the table.  “Keep in mind, honey, you can’t do magic outside of school until you’re seventeen now.”  Dean scowled.  Then Ellen waved the wand and turned the ball into a mouse.  It scurried across the table and was picked up by Sammy.  “Awww, can I keep him?  He’s so cute!”

Ellen laughed.  “Sure, honey.”  Bobby pulled out a letter and Dean froze.

“Is that…”

Bobby smiled.  “Yes.  Here, why don’t you read it?”

Dean grabbed the letter and ripped it open, reading it eagerly.  John spoke up.

“That - actually explains a lot.”

Dean looked up in surprise.  John looked thoughtful.  “Mary - it wasn’t an accident, was it?”

Dean swallowed.  “Dad,” he said quietly.  “I saw a man.  He vanished, in front of my eyes.  I never told you - you wouldn’t believe - I did magic that night, you know.  Most kids are six or seven, y’know, when it starts, but I was desperate and moved the flames.  Lowered the crib side to get to Sammy.  I never - I’m sorry, I should have said.”

Sammy looked at the table, clutching the mouse to his chest.  Ellen and Bobby looked somber.  John looked devastated.

“His name is Azazel, and for a muggle you’re doing quite well finding him.  Which leads to this letter.”  Bobby pulled another letter, this one lighter and with a different seal.  “The Aurors - you don’t know what Aurors are.  They’re like - wizard police.  They want you to join the team looking for Azazel, as a muggle consultant.  Azazel has been hiding as a muggle for a while, and they could use your help.  You’d get paid, Dean would go to school, and whenever your travelling Sam could stay with me.  I’m in charge of research for the project, so I stay home a lot.  Ellen teaches Charms at Hogwarts.”

“What’s Hogwarts?”

Dean smiled.  “The school, dad.  It’s the magic school.  Where Mum went.  She was a pureblood - a Campbell.  She was in Gryffindor like her family, but she ran away to be with you.  She told me.” 

John nodded.  “How much…”

“It’s free.  We have to pay for books and robes and my wand and stuff, but the school is free.”

Bobby said, “Also, Mary was an only child and her parents are both dead now.  She was - well off.  Dean and Sam inherited the money, and as their legal guardian, you have full access to it despite being a muggle.” 

Ellen nodded, and added, “Also, you didn’t know this, but your father didn’t abandon you.  He was kidnapped by a wizard and killed - an old school friend.  He never told your mother, just as Mary never told you, but you are what we call a squib - a muggle born to a magical parent.  Or magical parents.  Anyway, the Winchesters were also fairly well off.  You simply have to sign and the Campbell and Winchester vaults will be combined.”

Silence fell after the new information.  Then Dean asked, “So when do I get this stuff?  Who’s taking me?  I know we go to Diagon Alley - can Dad and Sam come with?”

Bobby smiled.  “You can come with us.  We won’t be going for a few months, since Jo still needs to turn eleven, but when we do, your family can come, definitely.  And John, you can start to collaborate with the Aurors immediately.  I can look after Dean and Sam in the meantime.”

“I need to go back to Hogwarts for classes,” Ellen continued, “But Jo and Ash are with Bobby, and they’re both Dean’s age.  We can enroll Sam in a wizard elementary school as well - they aren’t necessary, but they’re helpful.  We’ve got a few spare rooms for you guys - if Dean and Sam don’t mind sharing, then you can get a room.”

John nodded.  “That sounds great.  Just - let us pack, really quick.”


	3. Old Magic Families and Mean Tween Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean learned two things Jo liked very quickly - throwing knives at targets (and always hitting bulls eye, the little freak, Dean knew she was using magic) and hitting people who annoyed her.
> 
> The latter meant that for the first three days of living with the Harvelle-Singers, Dean was incredibly bruised. The former meant that he managed to get on Jo’s good side after said first three days."
> 
> Dean learns about magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things. One, thanks for the kudos I've gotten! Two, I keep writing! I'm about halfway through chapter three right now. Beta still needed, so please contact me about that.
> 
> WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR VIVID DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE (KIND OF - A DEATH IS DESCRIBED IN DETAIL THAT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT)
> 
> Please comment & kudos!

Dean learned two things Jo liked very quickly - throwing knives at targets (and always hitting bulls eye, the little freak, Dean _knew_ she was using magic) and hitting people who annoyed her.

The latter meant that for the first three days of living with the Harvelle-Singers, Dean was incredibly bruised.  The former meant that he managed to get on Jo’s good side after said first three days.  Living with his muggle dad who left him and his brother alone, sometimes for days on end, meant he’d had to learn how to protect himself the muggle way, since his magic, while coming for the first time at age four, didn’t show up again for nearly two years.  His brother was also very talented with a knife, since his magic hadn’t shown up till he was five.  So helping Jo learn some muggle pointers on muggle knives made her start to like him, which lead to her hitting him a lot less.

Sammy, the little brat, just gave Jo and Ash puppy eyes when they first met and hadn’t had a problem since.

Jo often spoke of how she wanted to be Gryffindor like her mom and dad, something Dean immediately agreed with her on - Mary had been a Gryffindor, and he really wanted to follow her footsteps, even though she’d always said she would love him no matter what house he was in, even Slytherin.  Ash agreed more with Sammy - Karen, his mom, had been a Ravenclaw and he really was a genius despite the iffy haircut (a mullet?  Really?  Dean wanted to inform him that the 80’s were far in the past at this point, no matter how hard he wished them back).  Sammy, the nerd, had followed him around for days after finding out what house he aspired to be in.

Jo also told him about famous magical families, starting with the family most connected with Azazel.

According to Jo, the Novaks were old, rich, numerous, and always named after angels.  This was because they were under the impression that the “angels” in the Bible were believed, in the family, to be magical ancestors who tricked muggles with their immense power to be creations of God Himself.  They were also almost entirely Slytherin, with the occasion Ravenclaw, a few Hufflepuffs (who were always looked down upon) and only one Gryffindor in their known history.  Anael Novak came home after her first year only to run away a week later and be found by two muggles - a squib and a muggleborn’s sister - and taken in.  Anna Milton, as she was now known, was going into her third year at Hogwarts when Jo, Ash and Dean were in their first.

Lucifer Novak was the one responsible for Mary’s death.  Disowned shortly after graduation, he then murdered a whole town of muggles, was arrested, and then somehow vanished before they could get him on trial and into Azkaban.  He was the second oldest of the current generation, younger than only Michael, the current head of family.  Deus Novak had vanished shortly after his wife’s death and was, as of yet, unfound.  He was one of the most powerful wizards in History, but despite the general image of Slytherin, was a very good man.  His son, Michael, had started off just like his father, but in an attempt to keep his power, became corrupted. 

Shortly after Lucifer’s disappearance, Gabriel, the third eldest, vanished as well.  His disappearance, however, was accompanied by a note stating he didn’t want to be found.  He had always hated conflict.

Michael himself had two children - Hester and Rachel, twins - with his pureblood wife, Naomi.  They were a year younger than Sammy.

Maria Novak had died shortly after Lucifer’s disappearance.  Complications in her last pregnancy led to internal bleeding not noticed until too late.  The baby, named Castiel, would be entering Hogwarts with Dean.

Castiel, Anna, Balthazar, to be a sixth year and Slytherin, and Samandriel, to be a second year and Hufflepuff, were the only Novaks in Hogwarts at the moment.  The rest were graduated.

Dean learned that before his arrest, a group of students who pretty much worshipped Lucifer had helped him but not been caught.  At the top of the chain were Azazel, the wizard known to murder witches with newborns; Alistair, a sadistic wizard known for a love of combining muggle and magical torture; and Lilith, Lucifer’s wife.  Also in his inner circle were a family called the Talbots.  There were countless others as well.

What little information they had of Lucifer’s life after disappearance came from Crowley, a man who betrayed the Novak for the safety of his daughter, Ruby, a Slytherin to-be third year.  Crowley was in a special prison - not Azkaban, but more like a muggle prison with reinforcements, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with dementors, as part of his deal.  Ruby spent her summers with him there, by choice, after running away from her fifteenth foster home after first year.

What they knew was that Lilith had been pregnant and given birth to a daughter, though it was unknown what her name was.  She was about four when Azazel murdered his first victim and Crowley turned himself in.

Mary had been Azazel’s first victim.

* * *

_Hot._

_That was the first thing that registered in Dean’s mind, how hot his room suddenly was.  Then he smelled smoke.  He shot up and grabbed his sneakers, throwing them on before grabbing the three pictures hidden in his bedside table.  He shoved them in his underwear, since his pajamas didn’t have pockets._

_John and Mary were nowhere to be seen.  The nursery was where Dean went first, but the moment he opened the door flamed roared out and singed his hair.  He waved his hands desperately, and the flames moved to the side.  He rushed in immediately._

_Sammy’s crib was, miraculously, unscathed.  Dean ran to it and grabbed his brother, not even noticing the crib side falling so Dean could reach the six-month-old.  He then looked around the room to see if his parents were in the room.  That was when he saw the figure._

_Dressed entirely in black, the man stood next to the window.  The flames licked at his side, but they didn’t seem to burn him.  His eyes, when Dean met them, flashed yellow.  Then he was gone.  Vanished, into thin air._

_It was at that moment Dean heard a scream.  He looked up.  Mary was there._

_She seemed still alive, despite the fact that most of her skin had bubbled off.  Her hair was gone, but her face was still pristine.  She was crying.  Dean saw her mouth_ I love you, baby _and then_ be safe.  Run!

_Dean didn’t need telling twice._

_The flames moved again so the four-year-old could get into the hall.  Running, he then bumped into John, who appeared to have come from downstairs.  Seeing his sons, John nodded._

_“Daddy!”  Dean cried._

_“Take your brother outside as fast as you can - don't look back. Now, Dean! Go!”_

_Dean scampered down the stairs and out the front door.  Sammy was crying at this point.  There was something on his lip.  Dean wiped it off for him._

_Ten minutes later, the firemen arrived and forcibly removed John, putting him on a stretcher and treating him for smoke inhalation and second-degree burns.  Dean refused to let go of Sammy, so the doctors checked them both at the same time.  Other than the singed hair, both boys were in perfect shape - almost impossibly good for two young boys who had inhaled copious amounts of smoke, if not as much as their father._

_Dean knew why._

_He didn’t tell anyone._

* * *

Jo celebrated her birthday on April 7th.  Her cake was accompanied by a handmade card (Sammy), an old but still good knife (Dean), wizard sweets Jo loved (Ash), a new broom (Ellen and Bobby), and a hug from John.  Her letter was opened as soon as the cake was gone.

The next day, Dean woke up early (again), but this time wasn’t alone.  Sammy was just as excited to visit Diagon Alley for the first time, and both Jo and Ash were excited to get Hogwarts stuff.

The adults seemed to take forever to get ready, but finally at 7:53 (Dean checked) they were standing in front of the fireplace at Bobby and Ellen’s house.  Dean and Sam had never used Floo Powder before - they’d only learned about it when they came to live with the Harvelle-Singers.  Jo went first to demonstrate, and then Sammy went.  Finally Dean stepped up to the fireplace.

“Um, okay.  DIAGON ALLEY!”

The world seemed to spin.  Dean felt almost as sick as he did flying.  It seemed to last forever, but finally he fell out the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.  Jo helped him up.  A second later, Ash appeared and then Bobby and Ellen showed up towing John.  They had Apperated.

Rufus Turner was introduced as the owner and bartender of the place.  He had heard of Dean and Sam, and was delighted to meet them both.

Then they went to Diagon Alley.

Bright, loud, and awesome were the first things that came to mind when Dean saw it.  It was amazing.  First, they went to Gringotts to get some money.  John had already joined the Winchester and Campbell accounts, and pulled out enough money to pay for all Dean’s stuff, plus some treats.

First Dean, Ash and Jo insisted upon going to Ollivander’s.  They walked into the shop, smiling excitedly.  The shop was empty.

Dean looked around interestedly while he waited.  There were boxes all around.  He went up to one of them, reached out to touch it.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”

Dean jumped and spun around to see and old man standing at the desk.  “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean…”

The man smiled.  “It’s quite all right.  Dean Winchester, am I correct?”  Dean nodded dumbly.  “Which would make you Samuel Winchester, and you Ashton Singer and you Joanna Beth Harvelle.”  Sam, Jo and Ash all scowled at their full names.  “Now, Mr. Winchester Junior, I believe you ought to step back.  You are not old enough for a wand yet.  Your father could get you a training wand, but I do not sell them here.”

Sam scowled harder and went back to stand next to his father.

The man nodded.  “Now, I am Mr. Ollivander.  Who would like to go first… Ashton?  How about you?”

“Could you call be Ash, dude?  Ashton is… ugh.”

Ollivander laughed.  “All right, then, Ash, step up.”

Ash was measured and tried out three wands before finding one that worked.

“Ash and Unicorn Hair, eleven inches, somewhat bendy.  Congratulations, Mr. Singer.”

Jo jumped forward next and got her wand about fifteen tries later. 

“Yew and Dragon Heartstring, dear, twelve inches and brittle.  Congratulations, Ms. Harvelle.”

Jo stood next to Ash and whispered loudly, “Mine’s bigger than yours.”

Dean snorted and said, “Don’t even go there, we all know it already,” then stepped forward as Jo and Sammy laughed and Ash scowled.

“Mr. Winchester.”  He was measured by the same magic measuring tape as the other two, and then tried out three wands to no success.

“Mr. Winchester, your mother was Mary Campbell, yes?”

Dean nodded, confused.  “I have an idea.  I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Dean stood there awkwardly while Ollivander ran into the back.

“Your mother’s wand, son, was Phoenix feather.  Now, the Phoenix only gave one feather, but this…”

Dean took the wand he was handed.  It felt… warm.  Nice.  He swished it and sparks flew out the end.

“Oh, bravo!  Yes, Phoenix Feather - your mother's wand's brother, and a wood I almost never use… Apple.  Fourteen inches, springy.  Congratulations, Mr. Winchester.”  The adults paid for the wands and then they left the shop.  Dean went over to Jo.  “Mine’s bigger than yours.”

She scowled.

Five minutes later, they were in the bookshop.  Sammy and Ash immediately ran to find some books they liked, while the adults worked to find the necessary course books.  Dean and Jo hung by the entrance and talked.

Two young girls, about their age, walked into the shop and spotted them.  They came over.

“Hello!  I’m Meg, and this is Bela.  We’re going to Hogwarts next year, you too?”

Dean nodded while Jo stayed silent.  “Yeah.  Dean, this is Jo.”

Bela wrinkled her nose.  “Joe?  Isn’t that a boy’s name?”

“Not when it’s short for Joanna Beth,” came a voice from the side.  Ash appeared holding five books.  Jo hit him.  “Don’t call me that.” 

Dean laughed.  “This is Ash, Jo’s stepbrother.  My little brother’s in here somewhere… There he is.  Sammy!  Over here!”

Sammy came over somehow holding at least seven books.  He looked like he could lose his balance at any time.

“Hi.  I’m Sam.  I’m not going to Hogwarts yet, unfortunately.”

Bela nodded and Meg smirked.  She looked like she did that a lot.

“Pleasure.”  Bela said in a tone that implied it was not, in fact, a pleasure.  Sam didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m six, but I’ll be seven soon.  I’m really excited.  I get to practice magic with an actual wand, and not just my mind.  It’s supposed to be easier.  Dean used to make me practice lifting a lead ball, but Ellen turned it into a mouse.  I named him Johnny, after my dad.  My dad’s name is John.  Dean got an actual wand.  I’m really jealous.  I’m glad we don’t have to hide our powers anymore, though.  We used to live as muggles, you know.”

Bela looked disgusted.  “Are you muggleborns?”

Dean shook his head.  “We’re half-bloods.  Kind of.  Our Mom was a pureblood, and our dad would have been a half-blood but he’s a squib.  He didn’t know that, though.”

“Yeah!  And Dean remembered Mum and her magic so he made us practice.  He’s an awesome brother.  I want to be Ravenclaw, I think, even though Mum was Gryffindor.  Ash does too.  We can be Ravenclaw together.”

Meg looked amused.  “All right.  Well, you two,” she said, nodding to Dean and Jo, “we hope to see you join us in Slytherin.”

Then they stalked off.

Jo snorted.  “I knew there was something wrong with them.  Slytherins!  No wonder.”

Dean stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to say here. One - Ollivander will very likely be the only Harry Potter character in this story. I struggled a lot trying to figure out who would be Ollivander - I thought maybe Missouri Mosley, or Benny, or Chuck, but Benny doesn't work and I've got jobs for both Missouri and Chuck, so I decided to just put him in.
> 
> Two - Jo implies that Slytherin = evil. I DO NOT THINK THAT, AND IT WILL NOT BE TRUE FOR CERTAIN CHARACTERS. I feel very strongly about this, and I am sorry but Jo doesn't know better. She will learn, though, so don't worry. I also will not tolerate Slytherin hate in the comments, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Three - Meg and Bela are evil. I'm sorry! I love Meg and Bela to death, but Bela fit perfectly and then it was either Meg or Ruby and I needed Ruby to be good for a later ship that I actually really like (spoilers - it isn't Sam/Ruby) so Meg it is. I do not hate Meg and won't tolerate Meg hate in any comments. Same with Bela. I just needed someone to be evil, and they were my best options.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Meeting Friends on a Train to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The train started moving, and Dean waved out the window with Jo and Ash until he couldn’t see his dad and Sammy anymore. Then he sat down.
> 
> Jo stood up. “Ash, let’s go find the sweets trolley.”
> 
> As they left, Dean called after them, “Don’t forget to get me some Cauldron Cakes. And a box of Bertie’s Every Flavor Beans!”
> 
> “Yeah, all right, asshole!” Jo called back. Dean grinned.
> 
> A minute later, a small boy with dark hair already wearing his school robes knocked on the compartment door. “Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? My brothers are both sitting with their classmates, and want me to interact with children my own age. Oh, wait, you are a First Year as well, are you not?”"
> 
> Dean makes a new friend. His sister's nice, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really like this chapter as much as I could, but I decided to post it anyway because I can always edit and repost it.
> 
> Note - this is the last chapter I'm going to post until next Friday. I've decided to make a once-a-week schedule for a few reasons, but anyway, Fridays will be the posting day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I think you'll recognize the new character in this chapter... :)

The summer seemed to fly past them.  Before Dean knew it, they were at Platform 9 ¾, ready to board the train. 

“Bye Dad.  I love you.  Be careful.”  Dean hugged his father.

“Bye Dean.  Love you too.”

Sammy ran up to Dean and hugged him tightly.  “I’ll miss you.”

Dean laughed and ruffled his hair.  “Love you too, Squirt.”

Sam pulled back and scowled.  “I’ll have you know that it’s likely I’ll end up taller than you.”

Dean laughed.  “Sure, Squirt, and I’m the President.”

Then Dean gave Sam one last hug before jumping on the train.

Jo and Ash were already in the compartment they’d gotten.  Luckily, they had yet to see Bela and Meg.

The train started moving, and Dean waved out the window with Jo and Ash until he couldn’t see his dad and Sammy anymore.  Then he sat down.

Jo stood up.  “Ash, let’s go find the sweets trolley.”

As they left, Dean called after them, “Don’t forget to get me some Cauldron Cakes.  And a box of Bertie’s Every Flavor Beans!”

“Yeah, all right, asshole!”  Jo called back.  Dean grinned.

A minute later, a small boy with dark hair already wearing his school robes knocked on the compartment door.  “Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?  My brothers are both sitting with their classmates, and want me to interact with children my own age.  Oh, wait, you are a First Year as well, are you not?”

Dean nodded.  “Sure, man.  Yeah, this is my first year.  Dean, Dean Winchester, you?”

The boy entered the compartment and put his suitcase up.  “Castiel Novak.”  Dean noticed that he had incredibly blue eyes.  Then the name registered.

Dean froze.  “As in, the youngest Novak?  Lucifer’s brother?”

Castiel looked disappointed.  “Oh, I was under the impression you were muggleborn, with your clothing… I could leave, if you wish.”

Dean shook his head as soon as he saw his mistake.  “Nah, man, it’s cool.  I’m actually half-blood, but I was raised as a muggle.  Jo told me bout your family.  She n’ Ash’ll be back soon.” 

Castiel nodded and sat down. 

A minute later, Jo and Ash appeared with tons of sweets.

Dean grabbed a Cauldron Cake.  “Jo, Ash, this is Castiel Novak.  God, that’s a mouthful.  Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel looked overwhelmed.  “Um, I suppose, if you wish…” 

“Seriously, dude, if you don’t want…”

“No!”  Castiel almost shouted.  Then he looked embarrassed.  “I mean, no one has ever called me that before.  My siblings either call me Castiel or ‘Cassie’.” 

“So, Cas is…”

He smiled.  “I like it.”

Jo had finished chewing at that point and piped up.  “Hey, Cas, what House d’ya wanna be in?  Slytherin or something else?”

Cas looked torn.  “I do not know.  I think if I had the choice, I would most probably choose Ravenclaw.”

Ash grinned.  “Dude, me too!  How ‘bout this - you n’ me are Ravenclaw, Jo n’ Dean are Gryffindor, then we all can hang out together!”

Dean nodded.  “That’s a cool idea.”

Cas smiled again and nodded.  “I believe that would be possible.”

With that figured out, they quickly got to work finding out more about their new friend.

Cas explained that Michael had raised him with help from Balthazar and Anna.  It was because of Anna that he had begun to doubt always doing what his family wanted was the best idea.  He thought it was ‘completely unfair the way they treated her, and she had every right to run away as she did.  I only hope she is happy.  I’ll be seeing her soon, I suppose.  Samandriel, Balthazar and I aren’t supposed to talk to her, but I know neither of them listen to that rule’.

Dean told Cas about Bela and Meg after that.  Cas thought for a moment before responding. 

“I believe the Talbot daughter is named Bela.  I do not know who Meg is, though.” 

Dean nodded.  “That makes sense.”

“I’m really glad you aren’t like them.  Nasty Slytherins.  Ravenclaws are nerds, but at least they aren’t evil!”  Jo exclaimed.

Dean saw immediately it was the wrong thing to say.

Cas’s eyes narrowed, and he took a deep breath for his inevitable rant.  “Slytherins are NOT evil.  Most of my siblings were Slytherins, and even though some did turn out badly, many turned out fine.  Before Gabriel ran away, he was a wonderful person.  He used to play harmless tricks on us all, which I was not fond of, but if I am correct, Gryffindors do that often as well.  My brother Balthazar is a Slytherin, but he is not evil in the least.  Perhaps he could use some refinement, but he is kind and loyal when needs be.  And many of his friends are from other houses, including Gryffindor.  So do not believe that all Slytherins are evil.”

Dean leaned over and whispered.  “Joanna Beth Harvelle.”

“Joanna Beth Harvelle,” Cas added.

Jo looked shocked.

Ash grinned.  “I _like_ you.  You managed to shut her up _and_ teach her a lesson the first time you met her.  Maybe, with your control, we might be able to keep her in check.”

Dean laughed while Jo scowled.  Cas looked proud but slightly remorseful.

“Jo, I apologize if I hurt your feelings, I was a bit harsh.  However, it needed to be said.”

Jo shook her head.  “No, you’re right.  I mean, I guess I just always saw Lucifer and his friends when I thought of Slytherin.  But if Dean can forgive Slytherins after everything they’ve done, then so can I.”

Dean frowned.  “I haven’t forgiven Lucifer or Azazel.  I probably never will.  But like Cas said, it isn’t Slytherins’ fault for Lucifer just like it isn’t Cas’s fault for Lucifer.  I haven’t forgiven anyone, I’ve just accepted whose fault it is.”

Ash nodded.  “Yeah, I get that.  Sam n’ I were talking and he said pretty much the same thing.” 

Cas smiled.  “Thank you, Dean.  I appreciate your wisdom in these difficult circumstances.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.  I guess I never saw it that way,” Jo said.

At that point they decided to change topics.  Jo started talking about her broom and how she needed to get Dean flying.

“Shut it, Jo, it’s not gonna happen.”

“Yes it is.”

“Look, I’m afraid of flying.  Muggle and wizard ways alike.  Shut up and deal with it.”

Cas broke in.  “If you fear heights, I could try to work with you so that you overcome your acrophobia.”

Dean shook his head stubbornly.  “Nuh-uh.  Ain’t happening.”

Jo and Cas didn’t appear convinced, but they dropped the subject and started talking about Quidditch teams. 

“Holyhead Harpies, dude, all the way.  Fem power.”

Cas smiled.  “They are quite talented.  Anna always followed them.  I have to agree with Balthazar on this subject, though, and go with Puddlemore United.”

Ash grinned.  “I still think the Chudley Cannons are best.”

Jo scoffed.  “That’s because you’re a freak.”

Cas turned to Dean.  “What about you?  Do you follow Quidditch?”

Dean shook his head.  “I mean, I just started, but I don’t know enough about any to follow them.”

Cas nodded.  “That makes sense.”

It was around then they noticed their candy was gone.  “Should we get more?” Jo asked.  Dean groaned.  “Too full.”

There was a tap on the glass.  They all looked apprehensively, thinking it was Meg and Bela, but saw it was an older teenager with blond hair.  He was still in his muggle clothes, and his shirt was a V-neck that went down half his chest.  Cas sighed in relief.

“Balthazar,” he explained.

He opened the door.  “Yes, Balthazar?  What do you require?”

Balthazar smiled.  “Just making sure you made a few friends.  Who are these?”

Cas gestured to each.  “Jo, Ash, and Dean.  They are very kind, do not worry.”

Balthazar nodded.  “Just letting you know, Samandriel is looking for you.  And Anna wants to talk before we get there too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Balthazar left.  Cas turned to his new friends.  “Do you mind if I go find them?”

They all shook their heads.  “Go find your siblings.  We’ll wait.”

Cas smiled.  “Thank you.  I’ll be back shortly.”

Almost as soon as he was gone, two familiar faces appeared.

“Talking to little Slytherins, huh?  Does that mean we should expect you there?” asked Meg.

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Go away, Meg.”

Bela pretended to be shocked.  “So rude!  Why, you would think you didn’t want us here!”

“We don’t,” deadpanned Jo.

“Well, if you’re going to treat us like that, we’ll just leave.”

“Please do,” said Ash.

Right before leaving, Meg turned back.  “Keep in mind, Dean-o, you don’t want us on your bad side.  You will regret it if you become our enemy.”

Dean was going to roll his eyes, but then he saw the look on Meg’s face.  Something about it was both familiar and terrifying at the same time.  He gulped.  “Noted.”

Then they were gone.

“Dean!  What was that?” Jo shouted, hitting him.

“Did you see her face?  Doesn’t it seem familiar for some reason?”

Jo shook her head.  “Nope.”

Dean looked at the empty corridor.  “Huh.”

They sat in silence after that.  Then there was a knock again.  This time it was a redhead girl with familiar blue eyes.  “Hi!  Sorry, I was just wondering if you’ve seen a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes?  Talks like he swallowed a dictionary?”

“You mean Cas?” Dean asked.  The girl nodded.

“Yeah!  I take it you know him.  Cas, that’s a cute nickname.  You come up with that?  Anyway, where is he?”

“Looking for Samandriel and Anna.  Balthazar told him to.”

She nodded.  “I’m Anna.  Can I wait here for him?  I haven’t seen him for a while, I wanna talk.”

Dean nodded.  “Sure.  Dean, by the way.  And this is Jo and Ash.”

Anna smiled.  “Nice to meet you!”

They waited a minute before Cas showed up again.  “I spoke with Samandriel, but I couldn’t find - oh!  Anna, here you are!”

“Hey Cassie!  Your friends let me wait with them.  They seem nice, ‘Cas’.”  She smiled.

He blushed.  “Yes, well… They accepted that I wish to be a Ravenclaw.  In fact, Ash wishes to join me.”

Anna’s eyes widened.  “Oh!  Well, okay.  We can talk more if that happens.  And Dean and Jo, right?  What house do you want?”

“Gryffindor,” said Jo immediately.  Dean nodded.

“Well, I’ll be sure to welcome you then!”  Anna checked her watch.  “Oh, guys, you should probably change.  Jo, would like to change with my friends?  That way you won’t have to change in front of guys.”

Jo shook her head.  “Thanks for the offer, but Ash is legally my brother and that’s how I see him, Cas doesn’t seem the type and I’m pretty sure Dean’s gay.”

“Hey!”

“Bi, then.  Anyway, I’ll be fine.”

Anna was obviously trying to hide her laughter.  “Well, I’ll see you later.  All of you.  Any questions, just ask.  I may not be Prefect, but I’m happy to help my brother and his friends.”

She left.

Dean hit Jo.  “That’s for calling me gay.”

Jo sputtered.  “I didn’t mean it as an insult, I just mean you have an unnatural attraction to that muggle Healer - “ “Dr. Sexy.” “ - Dr. Sexy, and so you can’t be completely straight.”

Cas jumped in.  “We’re eleven, why are we speaking of Dean’s sexuality?  It won’t matter for at least another year.”

Dean sighed.  “Thanks, Cas.  And you - “ he pointed at Jo “ - Shut your cakehole.”

And with that, Dean, Ash and Jo quickly changed into their robes.  Ten minutes later, the train slowed until they were stopped. 

Dean took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

“Here we are.”


	5. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry!

I won't be posting the next chapter for a while. I just got out of surgery and I haven't been able to finish the chapter and my computer is going in for repairs later today. I do apologize!


	6. SUPER HUGE APOLOGY (plus news)

I know, I know, if you met me in real life you'd be strangling me right now. I swear I have a good reason (or several) why this chapter is so late!

First - My computer was in for repairs  
Then - I had to deal with my cousins for Christmas  
After - My parents banned me from AO3 to do some homework-related stuff  
Finally - I was grounded halfway through the episode of Sherlock (the first one) and my computer was taken

I just got it back, but I was in Florida, computerless, for the past week and I was supposed to return on Monday but I live in Chicago so guess how well that went... (I blame Elsa).

I will have the next chapter (plus maybe a few more if you're lucky) by the end of the week - PROMISE.

Again, I'm so, so, so, sosososososososo sorry.

(Please don't kill me)

xoxoxo,

Your very cold writer, JRR


	7. Temporary Hiatus

Hey guys, I've been going through a lot of shit lately and I won't be able to update for a while. I will be back, but it might take a really long time. I understand if you're upset, but I really need to sort out my life right now and it's messed up to the point where it might take months or maybe even years. I'm really sorry.


	8. Sorting and Other Things

APRIL FOOLS!

(sorry)

But anyway, I'm back writing, just really slowly. I might be able to get the next chapter up by my birthday (April 27) or earlier. I'm almost done with it. I just need to finish this program my school is requiring first.

Sorry and have a great April Fool's Day!


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have made a few decisions regarding this fanfiction.

First off, I would like to apologize. I mentioned health problems, and while I am recovering I am not all the way there. I still plan on working on this more often.

Second, I am going to take this story down. I know, I know! I decided I didn't like the way I characterized/Sorted some of the people and I came up with a new (firmer) plot. There will still be all the characters mentioned but I'd like to warn John fans that he will be a bit of a (huge) douchebag. Sam, also, might have a few anger issues later on. I'm sorry about everything and I promise that the new story will be better.

Third, I'm going to write the whole thing, then post it. I'll leave this version up till I'm finished writing.

Thank you for the kind words and support you have given me; it was much appreciated in a time of need.

-  
Jenny


End file.
